


For The Sake of England

by JunoInferno



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: King William IV, son of George IV and his wife, Elizabeth, is the King of England. A tragic past means that his heir is his eighteen year old cousin, Alexandrina. He meets her again at the funeral of their Uncle William and is soon smitten, but her mother and uncle have other plans for the future queen, but Alexandrina wishes to decide her own fate. Will she find love or power or freedom? Or is there some way to have happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

How many funerals in the House of Hanover?

William could remember the first funeral he had been to: his grandfather’s. Such pomp, such ceremony. Of course his father’s pomp, circumstance, but so very different because everyone was looking at him.

The King.

Not so simple. He had never been as beloved as his half-sister Charlotte. Her mother had been a German princess and his a modern day Anne Boleyn sans beheading. She came to be Queen through sheer avarice. There were doubts he even was George’s actual son, but he was there and he was eldest and proclaimed heir to the throne.

He looked across the cemetery. His baby sister’s damned husband, come all the way from Belgium to preside over his uncle’s death.

William sighed.

“It is not too late you know,” said Emily.

“Hmm?”

“To marry. To produce an heir. You are not dead yet.”

“I have no desire to marry again. No, I am afraid the crown must fall to my little cousin, Alexandrina.” He paused. “Speaking of whom, where is she? I know her mother conspires to keep her from Court, but it is a bit much to bar her from the funeral of her uncle.”

“What do you mean? She is over there.”

He looked over and indeed there was the Duchess of Kent next to a young woman. Small, but perfection in itself.

“Standing next to the Duchess of Kent?”

“Yes.”

“That is Alexandrina?”

“Yes,” Emily said in frustration.

“The last time I saw her, she looked...”

“What?”

“Shorter.”

“Well, she is still small, but she did just turn eighteen.”

“Goodness. Did I send a gift?”

“Yes, quite a lovely necklace.”

“Good to know I am so considerate.”

“It was returned.”

“Why?”

“The Duchess returned it. Well, she made the poor child write a note thanking you but declining, of that I am certain. She and Sir John Conroy there control everything she does.”

“How so?”

“I hear she is not permitted to take the stairs by herself.”

“I would speak to her.”

“How do you propose to get past our dear aunt?”

“Like so...”

They walked over.

“Cousin Alexandrina.”

The Kensington delegation hastened to curtsy.

Alexandrina seemed surprised by being so singled out. “Your Majesty.”

“It seems a shame that the death of our uncle had to bring us together.”

“Yes, sir.”

He looked over. “Leopold.”

“William.”

“How very kind of you to come from Belgium. And dangerous.”

Leopold laughed. “I see no danger in it.”

“Well, it is just such a new country, I assumed that it falls apart the moment you leave and are not there to hold it together.” He looked at Alexandrina. “You must accompany us back to the palace.”

“Drina must attend to her-” the Duchess began.

“That was not a command to be disregarded, Duchess.”

The Duchess nodded. “Yes, Majesty.”

They departed for their separate carriages.

“Well, that would be different,” mused Emily.

“What would?”

“You actually liking someone you ought to.”

“All I did was ask her to tea.”

“And when was the last time you invited a young lady to tea?”

* * *

 

Emily had been quite right, but then again she always was quite right. The Duchess had held Alexandrina’s hand as they ascended the stairs.

Emily greeted them, playing hostess as she always had since her move back to the palace. They sat there on the opposite sofa, Alexandrina flanked by the Duchess and Leopold. The pair of them talked nonsense until there was finally air enough to interrupt.

“I understand you did not like my gift.”

He glanced at the Duchess as he looked mainly at Alexandrina. One of the advantages of having a lazy eye that was mocked, no one quite knew who you were looking at and if you were a king, no one dared ask.

“It was very kind of your majesty,” said Alexandrina.

“What good is kindness if you did not care for it?”

“I did care for it, very much-”

“Then why insult me by returning it?”

“I...” She paused. “It was too big for me. I am very small-”

“You seem perfectly sized to me.”

That earned him a look from Emily even.

“Your Majesty-” said Leopold.

“Tell me, Leopold, do you still enjoy your allowance?”

That shut him up. Every time.

William looked back at Alexandrina. She was blushing, her cheeks, her decolletage. She could not bear to look up.

“Then again, eighteen is quite a birthday, if you could have anything, what would it be?”

She shook her head. “I have everything I need.”

She had her mother walking her up the stairs. How could she possibly say she had everything?

“Something you want then.”

“I-”

The Duchess looked at her daughter expectantly, confident in a perfect response.

“I have heard of your glasshouses. I wonder if I might have a look?”

That was an imperfect response by the look of it. 

“I am happy to oblige you.”

He stood holding his hand out in invitation. She smiled and stood.

William could swear he saw steam coming from the Duchess’ ears.

“Oh, dear, Cousin, I do believe we have upset your mother,” he said flatly.

“Oh, no,” she responded just as flatly. “How will I bear it?” 

* * *

  
He opened the door to the glasshouses.

“After you.”

She smiled and stepped inside. She took it all in.

“You seem to have created your own Eden, Cousin.”

“If only...” he sighed.

She turned around. “Are you very interested in tropical plants?”

“I find I am, though, orchids are my particular favorite.”

“I do not think I have seen an orchid.”

“Well, follow me.”

He led her to the tables where he worked at his orchids. He watched as she walked up and down them.

“So much variety in them.”

“Yes, orchids have great variety...” He followed just behind her. “Do you know much of flowers?”

“No. Mama and Sir John do not like me to waste my time with trivium as they put it.”

“Do you suppose I waste my time with trivium?”

“I would not presume to know what you spend your time on.”

“Well, your mama and Sir John have never cared for me much. To be perfectly fair, I have never cared for them. Who knows what they have said of me?” He paused. “Perhaps you ought to make a study of flowers.”

“Ought I?”

“What do you make a study of?”

“Religion. History.”

“Politics?”

“No. Mama does not think it appropriate.”

“Not appropriate? You are to be Queen one day. You have to keep your ministers in hand.”

“Do you?”

“I hold my own. Though I do not wonder why they all cannot just get along with each other and actually do their jobs. Such egos. You do not see grooms or footmen argue over the best way to do something, they simply do it.” 

“You hold your ministers in the same regard as you do your grooms or footmen?”

“Surely not. I respect my grooms and footmen.”

She giggled, bringing her hand to hide her mouth.

“You are eighteen, cousin.”

“Yes.”

“So when you inherit the throne, there will be no regency. You will be queen the moment I am shuffled off this mortal coil.”

Alexandrina shook her head. “You must not speak so.”

“Oh, I have infirmities enough. You will not have to wait long.”

“I think I would rather wait.”

He frowned. “Wait for complete power and freedom? Particularly when I think your mama has you in her grasp.”

“I will have freedom enough when I marry.”

Marry.

“Marry?”

“Well, I have no proposals yet, cousin and of course, I could never do anything without your permission.”

“What a charming garden,” he heard the Duchess say.

He looked up to see the full party had joined them. Emily looked at him with rolled eyes.

“The Duchess could not wait to see your glasshouses.”

“But I hear she thinks botany is trivium.”

Alexandrina hid a smile.

“Forgive us, we must be going,” said Leopold.

“Of course. Alexandrina, you must visit me and my glasshouses any time you wish.”

“Thank you, cousin.”

He walked to her, taking her hand and kissing it in parting. He could see her breath hitch as he did.

William looked to the others. “Duchess, Leopold, if you enter my glasshouses again, I will have you taken straight to the tower. Understood?”

They left. Emily walked to him.

“What was that for?”

“You get your wish, Emily.”

“What did I wish for?”

“For me to marry. I will marry, father at least a half dozen beautiful babies and the succession will be saved.”

“Did you find your cousin so disagreeable?”

“To the contrary. I found her very agreeable. I will marry her.”

Emily turned to him. “Have you gone completely mad?”

“Yes, but it was getting quite dull being sane. I am glad to be free of it.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi, wow, thanks for the reads and reviews. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> I don't really have an update schedule set for this one and programming note: I am going on vacation this weekend. I hope I get some writing done. 
> 
> Please, please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

There was something deeply unsettled in Alexandrina.

From all the talk of Cousin William she had expected something of an oaf. But no, he was very clever and funny. It was hard to not like someone who seemed to put her mama on edge.

And handsome. He was very pleasing. She found it hard to concentrate on any of the things Lehzen tried to teach her the next morning. Instead she drew on her notepad, that line of his jaw.

“Drina, are you listening?”

“I am sorry, Lehzen. I...” She paused. “Have you met the King?”

“I have not had the honor.”

“He had us visit at the palace after Uncle William’s funeral. He was very...”

Lehzen raised an eyebrow.

“Different. He thinks I ought to study politics.”

“Politics is most... unsavory.”

The door opened. Penge entered with a royal messenger.

“What is this interruption?”

“He insisted,” said Penge.

“Direct orders from his majesty.” He walked towards Alexandrina and put a parcel down. “I was to deliver this to your highness.”

“Thank you,”

He left.

Alexandrina unwrapped the burlap covering. It revealed a book. “The Language of Flowers.” She opened a wooden box to see a purple orchid.

“Oh, how nice.” She looked up at Lehzen’s disapproving look. “What, Lehzen?”

“Nothing. Back to your books, Drina.”

* * *

 

“Did you send her an orchid?”

William sighed. His sister knew she could always find him in the library or the glasshouses, in this case the former. “Who?”

“You know who. Alexandrina.”

“Yes, I did.”

Emily sighed. “Do you remember when Papa had an eye for Princess Feodora?”

“Yes, but, Alexandrina is heiress to my throne and thus cannot do so much as take a trip to Bath without my permission. Being sent off to marry some German prince will certainly not happen without my permission and I have absolutely no intention of giving it.”

“Do you not suppose the Duchess and Leopold have a bridegroom in mind for our cousin? Most likely some German prince.”

“As if it is difficult to find a German prince, one must only toss a stone in any direction from the center of Bavaria and you hit one.”

“Or toss a stone from your throne and hit one.”

He looked up from his book. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you seem to forget that you granted permission for the Duchess’ nephews to come visit.”

“Who?”

“Prince Ernst and Prince Leopold.”

“Who the hell are they?”

Emily sighed and sat across from him. “The princes of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha.”

“Saxe-Coburg-Gotha? Is that meant to be some sort of kingdom?”

“Yes.”

“And I said they could come?”

“Yes.”

He frowned. “Well, that seems to have been a mistake. I shall have to do better than orchids.”

* * *

 

“Was ist das?”

Alexandrina felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She was reading the King’s book. Her orchid she had shut in the wooden box it came in and hidden under her bed for all the protection that afforded.

“A book on botany from the King.”

She scoffed. “As if you should concern yourself with flowers. Come with me.”

“I would very much like to stay with my book.”

She took the volume from her hands.

“Now, Drina.”

She followed her mama into the parlor where she was greeted by an unhappy sight: her Coburg cousins.

“Cousin Drina.” Ernst greeted her first and as usual, she was not unhappy to see him did his presence not also herald that of Albert’s.

“Cousin Ernst. Cousin Albert. I am afraid you are late for dear Uncle William’s funeral.”

Leopold smiled. “They came to see you, Drina.”

“Yes, I am certain they did.”

“Albert, you must tell us all about your studies. I am certain Drina will be most interested.”

The door opened.

“I am so sorry to disturb you.”

Penge hastened to catch up. “His Majesty, King William...”

“Majesty.” Alexandrina stood. “We were not expecting you.”

“Yes, you were not invited,” said the Duchess.

William stood taken aback. “How inhospitable, Duchess, and seeing as how you do live in my house at my pleasure, I did not think you would be so unhappy to see me.”

“No, of course not, Majesty.”

“We are most pleased to see you, Cousin William,” said Alexandrina.

“And besides, how could I resist the temptation of meeting your charming cousins? All the way from...” He paused. “Saxenburg?”

“Saxe-Coburg-Gotha, Majesty,” said Albert.

“Really?”

Albert seemed to grow annoyed. “Yes, Majesty.”

“That seems a bit long. Have you thought of shortening it?”

Ernst smiled. “His Majesty makes an excellent point.”

“Saxeburtha, perhaps?”

Albert looked more annoyed.

“I have come to issue an invitation to the opera,” said William.

“The opera?,” Drina questioned.

“Cosi fan tutte. Mozart. Do you know it?”

“That is a bit unsuitable, Majesty,” said the Duchess. “We could not go.”

“Well, I do not wish to offend your sensibilities, Duchess... Perhaps the Princess could attend with her cousins and sit in my box.”

“Without Mama?” Alexandrina tried not to sound too eager and failed. She never went anywhere without Mama, a night at the opera seemed like a dream even if she would have to put up with that prig Albert.

“We cannot impose upon your mama in such a way and truth be told, I do not think I have enough room in my box... No, I am afraid it must be you and your cousins...”

“That is out-”

“That is most generous,” said Leopold.

“Yes, I thought so,” said William.

* * *

 

“Insufferable man, how could you agree with him?,” the Duchess fumed as they waited for Drina to be readied for her night at the opera.

“Ernst and Albert will be there.”

“But I will not! What if he intends something? With Drina?”

“Our nephews will be there. As will the king’s sister.”

“You think I trust that cat? Who chooses love over duty? Had she not, she would be next in line to be queen.”

“My late father-in-law always had too big a soft spot for that one...”

They entered the parlor.

“I see we are still waiting on Cousin Drina,” said Ernst.

“She has been dressing since the King left,” Albert complained.

* * *

  
Victoria considered her purple gown as Jenkins finished with her.

"Miss Jenkins."

"Yes, your highness?"

"I wonder if you might use this in my hair."

She shyly handed over the purple orchid, terrified that her mama would come in any moment.

"Of course, your highness."

She shook as she waited for her hair to be finished, putting on her opera gloves and shawl.

"His Majesty is here," Lehzen announced with an air of disapproval.

"Thank you, Lehzen."

She got up and Lehzen held her hand as she went down the stairs.

"Is that-" Lehzen began.

"Shh."

They arrived in the parlor.

"Your Majesty."

"Cousin Alexandrina..." said William. "You are stunning. Isn't she, Emily?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Cousin Emily. How nice to see you again."

"Yes, we were just meeting your dear cousins."

"Albert was just telling us all about his studies-" said the Duchess. "You really must hear."

"Oh, I do not believe I can bear such excitement twice," said William. "Besides, we really must be going."

They headed out to the carriage. The Duchess followed them to the steps.

Alexandrina looked back to see her mother and Sir John. They had spotted her orchid, she could tell as the king helped her into the carriage. He helped his sister in, Albert and Ernst would ride behind.

"My flowers suit you," said William.

Alexandrina smiled, her gloved hand instinctively going to the orchid arranged in the back of her head.

"It is lovely. Thank you."

"You shall have more of them."

"I could not-"

"You shall have the entire glasshouse if you wish." 

* * *

  
Alexandrina stood on the steps of the opera house.

“May I escort you, cousin?”

“You forget yourself, Prince Albert,” said William.

Albert stuck his nose up.

“Silly Albert. Of course,” said Ernst.

“Cousin Alexandrina,” said William.

She took his arm.

“What did you do that for?,” Albert snapped in German.

“You cannot risk offending him. It is his permission you need to marry Drina. Not that I think he has the slightest intention of giving it.”

“What does that mean?”

Emily cleared her throat.

“Have I mentioned my father was King of Hanover?,” she asked.

“I do not understand, your highness,” said Albert.

“I only mean to say I have picked up a bit of German over the years.”

“Your highness,” Ernst offered his arm.

“Now that is more like it.” 

* * *

  
William walked Alexandrina into the hall.

“I do not think I have seen you at the opera before, Cousin.”

“I do not get to attend as often as I would like.”

“How often would you like to attend?”

“Every night.”

“Every night? No other amusement? No plays, no balls?”

“I have not attended any balls.”

“Well, we must do something about that...”

“What would you do?”

“I suppose I must have one. It seems dreadfully unfair you did not have one at your birthday in your honor.”

“A ball in my honor?”

“Certainly.”

They arrived at the royal box. There was a hush as they became visible to the audience. Alexandrina suddenly felt all eyes on her.

“I find the best thing to do is to not act as if everyone in the room is staring right through you.”

He saw her into her chair and took his own.

“Do you ever grow used to it?,” she asked.

“My mother always told me to carry on as if I knew what I was doing and eventually I would. I suspect it was the advice she lived her life by.”

“Were they happy together? Uncle George and Aunt Elizabeth?”

“Very, I think. They did not expect too much of each other and that is half the secret to most marriages.”

“I have heard his marriage to Aunt Caroline was not.”

“God no, they could not stand the sight of one another.”

“Then why did they marry?”

“One feels he must.”

“And you?”

“No, I was quite in love.”

“I wonder that you have not married again, Cousin.”

Before he could answer, the house lights went down and the curtain rose. The orchestra began as he watched his cousin lean over the balcony.

* * *

 

“Where did the flower come from?”

The Duchess asked the question as soon as Alexandrina entered the room, dressed for bed. Dash leapt towards her, happy to see her.

“The King, Mama,” she said as she patted for Dash to join her in bed. 

She muttered in German. “Drina, you must not accept his gifts-”

“As you made me return the necklace? You see how well he took to that.”

“He is an intolerable man.”

“I like the King.”

“Drina...” Out of nowhere the Duchess had come to her and was holding her shoulders tightly. “Promise me you will not enter into an understanding with the King.”

She shook her head, completely perplexed. “What understanding, Mama?”

The Duchess loosened her grip. “Never mind. I know you are a good girl.”

Alexandrina laid down, waiting for her mother to fall asleep. She pulled the orchid from inside her sleeve. Dash nuzzled towards her, sniffing at the petals. She joined him.

It certainly smelled like nothing she knew.

* * *

  
"Well, that was charming..." Emily said as she walked in the library. She sat down opposite William. "Shall we be expecting more such evenings?"

"We shall be having a ball."

"A ball? For what?"

"To celebrate our cousin's eighteenth birthday."

Emily sighed. "Do you not think our aunt might have something to say on the matter?"

"Say what she will, she cannot deny Alexandrina permission to marry..."

"Is it not very obvious she wishes Alexandrina to do? She wishes her to marry Prince Albert as does the rest of the family.”

“Albert?” He shut his book. “But he is such a prig.”

“You saw how Ernst would try to help him.”

“Try.”

Emily tilted her head. “How long has it been since you wooed a young lady?”

“Does Selena de Castillo count?”

“No.”

“Are you certain they do not want her to marry Ernst?”

“Might you try telling Cousin Alexandrina of your intentions?”

He scoffed. “Certainly not. The Duchess has sheltered her too thoroughly. My actual intentions would terrify her.”

“Right.” Emily stood. “You continue with that strategy and I shall retire.”

“What is wrong with my strategy?”

“I suppose we shall find out,” she said as she walked out.   


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am back with this. Please, please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

“This is madness,” the Duchess lamented.

“Duchess...” John Conroy started.

The Duchess turned to Leopold. “Jewels. He has sent jewels.”

She motioned at the boxes spread out in a display on the table. Three footmen stood by. The selections included tiaras, necklaces, earrings, bracelets.

“Just some baubles, sister,” said Leopold.

“One of the Princess’ strengths with the people has always been her simplicity,” remarked Conroy.

Just then, Alexandrina entered. She stopped short at the sight of the table of jewels.

“I was made to understand I had a delivery.”

The Duchess grimaced.

“Yes, your royal highness,” said one of the footmen. He handed her a card. “From His Majesty.”

Alexandrina took the card and unsuccessfully tried to hide the blush on her cheeks.

She finally turned to the others.

“He thinks I ought to have something for the ball. Though I do not know how I will possibly make a decision on which pieces-”

Leopold prodded his sister with a raising of his brow.

“Perhaps...” the Duchess began searching for one of the smaller pieces.

“No, ma’am,” said the footman.

“I beg your pardon?”

The footman swallowed. “I only mean that His Majesty wishes Her Royal Highness to have all the jewelry here.”

“What?,” the Duchess could not hide her discontent.

“For me?”

* * *

 

“Did you give an eighteen year old girl a pile of jewels that would give a pirate a stroke?”

William looked at his sister. “Welcome back, brother. How was your journey to the north? Was it a smooth carriage ride?”

“Did you?”

He continued walking into the palace as Emily followed.

“She needed jewels. She had none. Now she does.”

“You have emptied Hatton Garden.”

“I have made it very clear what I can provide that the Prince of Saxeburtha cannot.”

“Do you suppose that is her concern?”

“We cannot have the future Queen looking like a peasant.”

Emily sighed. “How is Augustus?”

“Oh, you ask now.”

“How is he?”

William sighed. “As he ever is. Doctors are useless...”

“And Alice?”

“I do not want to discuss it.”

“You must discuss it. She needs a title. Something that can get her a husband-”

“No.”

“William-”

“If she comes to court she’ll just be an object of ridicule. Caro Byron’s daughter and yes, that is my fault, could we not revisit that today?”

A footman brought a tray over with a letter.

“Yes?”

“From Her Royal Highness, Majesty.”

William took the letter and quickly opened it.

“And would that be a polite refusal of your extravagant gesture?”

“Most definitely not. She asks for some of my orchids.” He smiled. “To wear in her hair.”

* * *

 

The Duchess was as stifling as ever on the carriage ride to the palace.

“You must distribute your dances evenly, Drina,” said the Duchess. “And you must dance with Albert.”

“Does Albert dance?”

“Certainly he does.”

“Today he lectured me about some terrible book by a Mr. Dickens. As if now he’s read one novel, he knows everything.”

“I believe the Prince is a most sensitive gentleman,” said Conroy.

“What a fine husband he would make,” said the Duchess.

Alexandrina rolled her eyes.

“Is Lady Southampton coming?,” asked the Duchess.

“I believe so.”

“Who is Lady Southampton?,” asked Victoria.

“I believe she is a particular friend of your Cousin William.”

“What do you mean particular friend?”

“And do not have too much champagne, Drina. You know how you are.”

* * *

 

  
Princess Alexandrina Victoria’s somewhat belated birthday ball was to be the highlight of the London season as the great and the good arrived.

William waited at the window.

“You look ridiculous,” remarked Emily.

“What?”

“Looking out the window like a lovesick girl...”

“I just want her to get here already. Why are there so many carriages?”

“Because you invited everyone with a rank to make it sufficiently grand.”

“Oh, God.”

“What? Are you afraid your breeches don’t match your garter?”

He turned. “Why is Lady Southampton here?”

Emily stood, joining him at the window, watching the gregarious brunette leave her carriage. “I certainly did not invite her. I specifically excluded all your mistresses.”

“And the husband. Good God. I gave him land and a title! Can you not just get rid of people anymore?!” He turned to his sister. “Emily.”

“What?”

“Do something.”

“What would you like me to do?”

“I do not know. You are the one who is clever at such things.” 

She narrowed her eyes.

“Alexandrina is here.”

“William, you are not going out to meet her?”

“The other option is I stay in here and one of her cousins escorts her in. Probably the priggish one.”

“Do you know which is which?,” asked Emily as she followed him out of the room and down the halls.

“Yes, one is the prig. One is the prig’s brother.” 

* * *

 

They quickly arrived at the front of the palace just as the prig was angling to help Alexandrina from the carriage.

“Allow me,” William said not so subtly stepping in Albert’s way.

Alexandrina smiled. “Cousin William.”

“Cousin Alexandrina.”

“You did not have to come outside to greet me.”

“Of course I did. We will enter the ball together.”

The Duchess scowled in Leopold’s direction as they were forced to fall into precedence behind the king and his heiress.

“Every jewel you sent was so beautiful, I did not know how to choose,” said Alexandrina.

“You chose well.”

“Mama thought the orchids were too much.”

William appraised. She had one of the necklaces strung around her hair as the ladies often did now and several of his orchids cascading from one top of her head to the side.

“It suits you. Beauty to complement beauty.”

Alexandrina smiled but soon had to control her gasp as they entered the ballroom. They were announced and a hush fell over the room.  Chandeliers were covered with tapers and the room lit up the night. Everywhere she turned there were princes and princesses and ladies of fashion in a cascade of bows and curtsies.

This was all for her.

And somehow the king at her side seemed very right.

“May I have the honor of this dance, cousin?”

“Yes.”

* * *

The crowd was very pleased with the dance between their King and the heiress to the throne. It vexed the Duchess and became the talk of the ball.

“They looked so very right together,” said the Duchess of Sutherland.

“Is that what the King things?,” asked Lady Portman.

“Well, Emma, as you know, it is not my place to say what my brother thinks.”

“That is not a no, ma’am?”

“No?”

The ladies shared a smile.

“I wonder that Lady Southampton came,” said Harriet. “I did not think she was invited.”

“Nor did I. Oh, good God.”

Alexandrina was finishing a dance with an Austrian count as the Duchess of Kent approached with Lady Southampton.

“Drina, this is Lady Southampton.”

The lady curtsied. “Your Royal Highness.”

“I shall let you two chat.”

Alexandrina frowned as her mother went off.

“So... you think you can replace Sophie?”

“Replace? My cousin Sophie. What do you mean?”

“Good luck with that. No one can. They’ll find her name carved on his heart one day.”

Alexandrina shook her head. “I do not think it is appropriate for you to speak of the king in such a way-”

“Presumptuous? You, girl-”

“Girl?!,” Alexandrina raised her voice to the attention of everyone in the ballroom. “I see your presumption knows no bounds! I am the heiress to the throne of England and granddaughter to a king! Yet you dare to address me in such a common manner and speak of the king so! You may withdraw!”

Lady Southampton looked around like a frightened rabbit. She curtsied and backed away from the princess as everyone watched.

* * *

  
Alexandrina left not long after. Then William went in search of her and found Conroy.

“You. Conroy.”

The man turned and bowed. “Your Majesty.”

“You invited Lord and Lady Southampton-”

“Majesty-”

“There is no sense in lying to me. I know the sort of man you are. The court is rife with your ilk. You control the Duchess and the Princess for your own self interest.”

“You do realize what your interest in your cousin appears to be?”

“No different from any man. Take yourself, you want power and a greater title I should think. Something with an income.”

“Something I will receive when the time is right, sir.”

“Of course. When Alexandrina becomes queen, it’s just a matter of sooner or later.”

“I do not take your meaning, sir.”

“I mean Alexandrina could become queen after I die or sooner. Such trickery as Lady Southampton... well, that could only delay the process.”

Conroy nodded. “I think I see now, sir.”

“I thought you might.”

“I believe the princess went to take some air in the garden, Majesty.”

* * *

 

William went to the garden where Alexandrina looked at the roses.

“Would you like roses as well?”

She looked up at him.

“Roses by day, orchids by night...”

“All of your flowers are so beautiful.”

“Why are you not inside? It is your party.”

She swallowed. “I met your friend. Lady Southampton.”

“I heard. She was not to be invited.”

“Why not? If she is your... friend.”

“She was. She sought the advantages being the King’s friend had to further her husband’s career and well, he has risen as far as he can I think.”

She shook her head. “I do not understand.”

“No, I doubt you do.”

“You said you married for love. At the opera.”

She was standing awfully close now, terribly close. 

“Well, not exactly for love, but it was a happy coincidence where love and duty intersected. Sophie was a remarkable woman.”

“What was Princess Sophie like?”

“Exquisite. Tempestuous. Strong.”

“Do you miss her? Is that why you have not remarried?”

“I do... still miss her, but that is not why.”

“Then why haven’t you? Surely you would rather have your own son ruling than me.”

“No... I...” He swallowed a bit. “I have not met anyone I would care to marry until recently.”

Alexandrina looked a bit taken aback. “Really? Who?”

She still was not understanding. Any woman who had not grown up under the suffocating shelter of the Duchess of Kent would have gotten it by now!

He was going to have to do this another way.

“Alexandrina, may I kiss you?”

Befuddled, she held her hand out.

“No, may I put my lips on yours?”

For a moment, he feared she was offended by the suggestion. Then she revealed herself to be exactly the type of woman he thought she was.

“Yes.”

She was uncertain, he could tell, but she was bold enough to try.

He wasted no time in taking his lips to hers. He was gentle, painfully so, but she kissed back. She was experimenting, he could tell, changing her angle, the amount of pressure, how much control she would let him have.

“We have to stop,” she said, stepping back. “Mama will come looking for me. She always does.”

He wanted to argue, to say damn her mother, but she was right. No, it would not do to have the Duchess of Kent interfere.

“Of course.”

“Will we...” She looked up at him hopeful. “Will we do that again?”

“If you wish it.” 

“I believe I do...”

He nodded. “Will you take another dance with me, cousin?”

“I think I will take as many dances as you wish, cousin.” 

“I am happy to hear it.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads and reviews. So, please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

The Duchess stared out the window with fury.

“He is back.”

Leopold sighed. “Sister.”

“Sketching.” The Duchess looked back at King Leopold. “You could fill a gallery with the sketches my daughter has done of the King. Sir John, can you not think of something? Surely he must have other lovers my daughter has not met.”

“It is a passing thing-” Sir John said.

“The dog even likes him. They ride out, they dine together, they go to the opera, to the theater...”

“Perhaps it is best to leave it alone,” suggested Sir John. “Surely she will come to her senses.”

* * *

 

“When shall we dance again, Cousin?,” asked Alexandrina.

“Dance?”

“You promised me many more dances, I believe.”

William nodded. “So I did.”

“So? When shall we?”

William glanced over at Albert scowling from behind a book. “I believe you could be the center of any ball in London.”

“But Mama will not let me go anywhere.”

“I have not found that.”

“Because you are king, she cannot argue with you.”

He looked back at her. “When do your cousins leave?”

“I would assume once I have agreed to marry Albert.”

“And would you? Agree to marry Albert?”

She looked back at her sketch. “Would you grant me permission?”

“Not in a thousand years.”

“Well, perhaps you will tell Mama that and put an end to the matter.”

“I would have you for myself.”

She froze.

“Alexandrina?,” asked William.

“You mean you wish to marry me?”

“Of course I do.”

“It is just...”

“Just what?”

“Do you know I have never been alone?”

“You what?”

“Someone is always with me, someone takes me up and down the stairs, Mama sleeps in the same room as me...”

“I think I understand.”

“I am not rejecting you-”

“No, I quite understand. You need time to yourself. You shall have it.”

“What?”

“Time to yourself. You must have it. If that is the only way to have you accept a proposal of mine, you will have it. I shall see to it.” He kissed her hand.

* * *

 

“Was ist das?”

The Duchess looked in dismay as the footmen carried Drina’s things down the hall.

“Stop this instant!,” the Duchess shouted.

“Orders of the King, your grace,” said Penge.

“What?”

Alexandrina entered, Dash at her feet. “It is his house, Mama.”

The Duchess looked betrayed. “You knew of this?”

“I am only moving to the other side of the palace.”

“But, Drina, how will you be safe there?”

She wanted to scream. “No one is coming to kill me in my sleep, Mama! And certainly no one will get past the King’s guards!”

“I do not trust that man. He has something devious planned.”

“He wishes to marry me.”

“Oh, Drina, do not be foolish. He wishes to seduce you and dishonor you, then you would never be Queen-”

“Which is it, Mama? He wishes to murder me or take me to bed! Perhaps both?!”

Her mother seemed shocked that she had dared utter such words.

“You know nothing of what happens between a man and a woman!”

“Because you have told me nothing!”

“You have become so disrespectful!”

Leopold entered.

“Yes! I have! Perhaps I will punish myself by going to my room!”

Alexandrina marched off. The Duchess looked to her brother.

“You see how he works to separate me from my daughter. I only want what is best for her.”

“Leave it to me, sister.”

* * *

 

 

Victoria stared at the ceiling.

It was so blissfully quiet but for Dash’s snores. Her companion was taking to their new sleeping arrangements far more easily than her.

It had all been arranged as she would have it, down to the King’s orchid in a vase on her night table.

She heard a creaking at the door. Nervously, she walked into the parlor.

“Who is it?”

“Albert.”

“Albert?”

He lit the taper and saw yes, it was her cousin.

“What are you doing in my rooms?”

“I came to speak to you.”

She sneered in disgust. “I got my own rooms so I could be alone, not to have you in them!”

“Uncle Leopold thinks I should speak to you.”

“I am certain he does.”

“He thinks the King has proposed to you.”

She did not answer quickly enough. “If he has, it is no one’s business but his and mine at the moment.”

“That is where you are wrong. It is the business of the whole nation and would you not rather they have a royal family who can be an example?”

She rolled her eyes. “And I suppose that’s what you are?”

“That is what we could be. People are tired of the same decadent kings, like your cousin.”

“He is not decadent.”

Albert had to hide a snort there which infuriated her because he never found anything funny.

“Do you know how many mistresses he has had? One was the wife of a mad poet. Another a Spanish actress. They say he has the most unsavory appetites.”

“Such as?”

“It would be embarrassing to say.”

“Then you ought to be embarrassed enough to leave!”

“If monarchy is to survive, it must be an example. Those jewels he gifted you may be nice at the moment, but your survival is far more important.”

“Whereas you would buy me jewels with my money.”

“Is that what is important to you? Baubles?”

“No, but why ought I have a husband who is my inferior? I do not think most women must endure such a humbling. Why ought I? Take on a poor prince from a tiny nation? I am to be the Queen of the most powerful nation in the world!”

“Queen Consort, not Queen Regnant.”

“Go. Now!”

Albert finally, blessedly left. Alexandrina went back to her room where Dash had just awoken.

“Some help you were.” 

* * *

 

  
“Did you sleep well?,” asked the Duchess.

Drina glared at her mother from down the breakfast table. “I would have if I could have possibly been left alone.”

“I see. You think you can do it all yourself. Now you are a woman-”

“I am eighteen. I am a woman.”

“Your Majesty-” they heard.

The doors burst open.

“Ah, cousin. Aunt. Where is the prig?”

“Prig?,” asked the Duchess.

“Do you mean Albert?”

“I presume so.” He turned just as Leopold, Ernst and Albert entered. He pointed. “That one.”

“Yes?,” asked Albert.

“Why were you in her rooms last night?”

“We were only speaking-”

“If only you had not been alone, someone could have vouched for you,” said the Duchess.

“Mama!,” Alexandrina burst out in shock.

“Why did you feel the need to go into her rooms?”

Albert turned to Leopold. “You said-”

Leopold looked excessively guilty.

“Oh, I see, you used the prig to make me angry,” said William. “Was that the plan? To make me believe that something had transpired between Alexandrina and the prig?”

“I do not know what you mean-”

“Then why was it the first thing I heard this morning? Who did you pay at the palace?”

“I would never-”

“My sister was a fool to marry you, my father was a fool to allow it and I am a fool if I let Parliament give you another pound to support your damn actress! Let the Belgians pay for her! They wanted a king, they can get the bills!”

The room was finally still.

“Cousin, may I speak alone with you?,” asked Alexandrina.

* * *

 

Alexandrina shut the door behind them as they went in the parlor.

“Cousin, nothing happened, I wanted him to leave, but he was such a prig, he would not shut up-”

William took a breath. “I am sorry, Alexandrina. I know it was Leopold, hoping to discredit you in my eyes somehow...”

“But such a thing could ruin me.”

“Calculated risk in his eyes. If it got out, you would be forced to marry the prig before a scandal could erupt, forcing my hand-”

“You would not want me to marry Albert, you said so.”

“I would not want you ruined, either, though it would do just as well for me to marry you in such an instance.”

“You would marry me even if I...” She barely knew what she was saying. “With Albert?”

“In an instant.”

She was stunned. “May I kiss you?”

He looked puzzled by the form of the request. “By all means.”

She stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach him. “Sit down.”

He quirked an eyebrow.

“You are too tall. It is not fair.”

He shrugged and sat in the nearest thing which just happened to be a chair meant for one. Alexandrina tried leaning down first and started that way, but somehow she came to sit in his lap. He seemed to know how to do this, tilting his head for her, letting her take the lead.

“Oh, William...” She was overwhelmed. The first touch of his lips had been in the dark, but they were in the light now and his lips tempted her and his cheekbones and that beautiful line of his jaw.

He seemed to have the same idea kissing his way down her neck and shoulder, to her exposed clavicle. She wanted more, but she had no idea what more was. 

“Alexandrina...” he sighed.

“William...”

“I fear we must stop.”

“But surely there can be no harm in our kisses? That is not what people mean when they speak of married life, is it?”

He shook his head. “Not quite.”

“Then tell me.”

“It would not be appropriate for me to tell you.”

“I wish someone would tell me!”

He stared at her in wonder. “You really have no idea?”

She did not answer.

“When a man and a woman have... relations, the man must first become aroused. The risk of harm at the moment is that I am becoming quite aroused.”

“By me?”

“God, yes, you.”

“Is that what I am feeling? Aroused?”

“Perhaps.”

“How do I know?”

“Do you feel a need for something, but you are not quite sure what it is?”

“I know it has to do with you.”

He groaned. “You really must get off my lap.”

She relented, coming back to stand.

“When may we do more?”

“I think we must wait until we are married. If you wish to marry me...”

“Then I think we should not wait long.”

He looked up at her. “Do you mean that?”

She smiled. “I do. I do!”

William stood and kissed her.

“You are to have the biggest engagement ring-”

“I do not care for such things!” She sighed. “Alright, perhaps a little, but I want you.”

He sighed. “I must go. Sir Robert Peel will be waiting to bore me with something about a railroad.”

“I understand.”

The King left. Drina sat on the sofa.

This was real. She was engaged. She would be free of Kensington.

Lehzen entered.

“Are you ready to start your lessons, Drina?”

“Yes, we should probably get that in while we can...”

She burst out in laughter to the utter confusion of her governess.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. It's a little longer, but I don't think you'll mind. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

“Oh, one more thing, Sir Robert.”

“Yes, Majesty?” He could see the dread in the Prime Minister. They did not quite get on, because William seemed to have ideas of his own and was always partial to coalitions, never approving of partisanship.

“I am to be married.”

Peel was dumbfounded. “Married?”

“Yes.”

“Who is the lucky bride, Your Majesty?”

“Well, this ought to please you well enough. Princess Alexandrina.”

“Ah.”

“No foreign interests to contend with. An English marriage.”

“Yes,” Peel was forced to admit. “Yes, an English marriage would go over very well. One that would secure the future of the Crown with any children you may have.”

“Oh, Peel, you old romantic...”

“May I offer my congratulations, sir?”

“Thank you. Of course it will be announced to the Privy Council and the Lord Chamberlain will have to help us set the date and then a date for the new Queen’s coronation. There will be some budgetary matters I expect for that, but I do expect no expense to be spared.”

William left the weekly audience to find his sister had returned. He greeted her with a  kiss on the cheek.

“You are too happy,” said Emily. “I do not trust it.”

“How was Bath? Was it a pleasant carriage ride?” He looked up at her. “You see, that is how it is done, sister.”

The butler entered. “Majesty, Mr. Garrard is here.”

“Oh, very good.”

“More jewels?,” sighed Emily.

She followed him into the room as the jeweler, Garrard, bowed.

“Majesty.”

“Mr. Garrard, I am afraid I need something quite specific today.”

“I am happy to serve in any way his majesty wishes.”

“A ring. For the Queen of England.”

“For the what?,” asked Emily.

“Anyone who looks upon it ought to be in awe... yet she is so delicate. We would not overpower her.”

“Of course, Majesty.”

They spoke some more and Emily followed him out.

“You are marrying our cousin?”

“Yes.”

“When did that happen?”

“When you went to Bath.”

“You do not think matters are progressing a tiny bit quickly?”

“By my calculations, things are painstakingly slow...”

“It is just that Sophie was quite different than Alexandrina.”

“Do you think I do not know that?”

* * *

 

  
“I do not wish to marry for the sake of duty.”

“Not this again,” sighed the Prince of Wales.

Queen Charlotte cast a disapproving look at her son. “Perhaps my dear William is more sensitive than you are.”

“What is wrong with Princess Sophie?,” demanded the King.

“That we have never met?,” offered William.

“Come, mein liebe.”

“Grandmama.”

“Come.” The Queen brokered no opposition.

William sat next to his grandmother taking her proffered hand.

“Do not think we have chosen poorly for you. Princess Sophie is the most accomplished young lady in the Prussian court. I would not let you have an unsuitable wife.”

“Not as if you can choose any better for yourself...” said the Prince of Wales. “Do not coddle him, Mama. First, that actress and now the wife of that poet-”

“You are a good age to marry,” said the King. “Better to not marry too young. Women are cut out for it, but not men.”

“You will like her when you meet her and that will grow into love,” Charlotte assured. 

“I believe that is what was said about my stepmother,” said William.

“You are not a brute,” his grandmother assured.

“What does that mean?,” demanded the Prince of Wales.

* * *

 

“Papa!”

William smiled as he stepped out of the carriage. “Ralph!”

“Rafael,” his mother corrected.

William picked up his son. “He is named for my mother’s father whose name was Ralph.” He turned to the boy in his arms. “Did you see your brother?”

“So she’s tired of him again?”

“She is away.” He looked back at Ralph. “Your tutors all give me excellent reports.”

Selena followed them. They spoke some more and the boy was sent off to play.

“So, you are to be married?”

“It would seem that way.”

“Perhaps now would be a good time for Rafael and I to return to Spain.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You could still write to him. He could visit one day.”

“But he is my son. He was born in England, his great-grandfather is the King.”

“Not his legitimate great-grandfather.”

“He has lived his whole life here. You propose to take him to a strange land!”

“He is my son as well! He is half Spanish and Catholic!”

“Which you did without my permission.”

“I do not need it. In the eyes of the law, you are not his father!”

“But you are pleased enough to take my money.” He approached. “My son will stay in England and be raised an Englishman.”

“And what will Princess Sophie have to say? Do you suppose she will be pleased that her house has a nursery for her new husband’s bastards?” 

“I will deal with that.”

* * *

 

William walked into the palace.

“William!”

He smiled. “Charlotte!”

The four year old ran directly into his arms. He looked across the throne room to see his father and stepmother were well into the process of ignoring each other which was the best possible outcome for the event. It would not do for his new wife to arrive and wonder why his stepmother was not there.

“Did Ralph come?”

“No.”

“What about Augustus?”

“Are there not enough people for you to play with?” A family gathering was always a crowded business and they had pared down the guest list for the arrival of the princess.

“They say you are getting married.”

“So it would seem.” He sighed.

“I do not want you to.”

“Well, Charlotte, I suppose one of us must and it might as well be me.”

“Why?”

He saw Emily walking towards him.

“He did not come?”

“Papa will not allow it.” She motioned at Charlotte. “She wishes to be a bridesmaid.”

“So long as she does not marry herself.”

“Now, William...”

“No, I can see him now, some upstart foreign prince with no money and no land...”

“William!”

They looked to where his grandmother beckoned from the throne. He walked over.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Let us see you, Charlotte, get down. I know you have been playing in the garden, we cannot have you soil your brother.”

William let Charlotte down.

“Come here.”

“Grandmama-”

“Come here.”

William stepped forward as his grandmother tried to bring order to his unruly dark waves.

“Grandmama, please do not.”

“I cannot have your future bride think you unkempt.”

“Her Serene Highness Princess Sophie of Hohenzollern!,” shouted the court majordomo.

The doors opened and all turned to see their future queen.

Sophie floated in, William did not see her feet touch the ground. She wore a champagne gown and the jewels sent as part of her proposal. She was blonde, with blue eyes and rosy cheeks.

“Well, boy, you seem to have found one of the attractive Germans,” the Prince of Wales remarked, sneering in the direction of his wife.

She and her four ladies came up the aisle. They curtsied before the throne.

“Your Majesty,” said Sophie.

“Well, you shall do very well indeed,” said the King.

This earned him a glare from the Queen.

He straightened up. “Princess Sophie, welcome to England.”

“Thank you, Majesty.”

“My wife.”

She curtsied again. “Your Majesty.”

“My son, the Prince of Wales.”

“Your Royal Highness.”

“And of course, my grandson, his royal highness, Prince William of Wales.”

She curtsied again. “Your Royal Highness.”

He bowed his head back. “Your Serene Highness.”

* * *

 

The courtship commenced before the entire court and so it continued. William thought he might like her if he could ever be alone with her.

“They showed me your portrait,” said Sophie as they took a turn in the garden.

“Did they?”

“Yes, I do not think it was a very good likeness.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Your eye.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” he said, mind immediately flicking to his lazy eye.

“It was exaggerated, but I quite like it in person.”

“Do you?”

“I do.”

They walked in silence, glancing back at the assembled garden party of relatives and courtiers.

“Your English is very good.”

Sophie giggled.

“What?,” asked William.

“All German princesses are taught English from the cradle.”

“And why is that?”

She turned and smiled. “In hopes of marrying you, sir.”

“That sounds like something my mama would have said.”

“Of course. You are the most eligible Protestant man in Europe. Handsome. It is said you are well read.”

“I am certain you received intelligence on all of my interests.”

“So I did.” She smiled. “Literature. You like the romantics. The theater.”

“Yes.”

“The opera and one interest I have trouble believing.”

“Which is?”

“Flowers. A man who enjoys gardening? It seems very unlikely. It made my mother suppose something most scandalous.”

“Which was?”

“I can see that it is definitely not the case.”

“And you can tell that how?”

“I do not think you would not be so interested in my necklace.”

“Your necklace?”

Sophie grasped the end of the pendant that draped between the tops of her breasts. “This part.”

She dragged her finger back over her breast.

“Well, I do have an eye for jewels.”

“They said you were a wit as well.”

He glanced back at their adoring public.

“Come with me,” he beckoned.

He led her to the glasshouses.

“I do not suppose they will leave us alone long.”

“Why not? You have already bought me.”

He turned. “Is that what you see marriage to me as? Slavery?”

“I only mean that we both know what is expected of us in a marriage. You have been raised to be a king. I have been brought up to be the wife to some powerful man and if it is to you, I see no objection. I see no reason to be unpleasant, but I do know that such matters proceed whether the woman wishes them or not.”

“Do you wish this?”

Sophie shook her head. “I have known you three days.”

“Oh. Well, sensible...”

She reached out for his hand. “Show me what we came for.”

“These are the palace glasshouses. Used to be just the gardeners worked in here, but when I was a boy I began to visit. My grandfather lets me do as I please in here.”

Sophie smiled. “As you please. It sounds promising.”

She followed him down the path.

“I like tropical plants,” he said. “Orchids in particular. They have to be handled very delicately.”

“You suppose you have a handle on delicate things?”

“Perhaps.”

“Fortunately, I am not delicate.”

She smiled.

He found himself smiling back.

* * *

Alexandrina was half dressed when she saw the King's carriage. Leaping from her seat, she left Jenkins behind and ran down the hall and even down the stairs not holding anyone's hand.

“Drina! What are you doing?!,” the Duchess shrieked as her daughter flew out the door.

William stepped out of the carriage greeted by the sight of Alexandrina rushing down the steps. She stopped short of leaping into his arms but barely.

“This is quite a welcome.”

“I want to kiss you.”

“Your mama is watching.”

She groaned. “Why can we not marry this instant?”

“Well, while others may be welcome to rush off to Gretna Greene, kings may not.” He took Alexandrina’s arm as they walked into the palace. “Your hair is down.”

“I rushed out from my dresser when I saw your carriage.”

“I like it. I look forward to seeing more of it.”

“Your Majesty.” The Duchess curtsied. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Owing to my pleasure, I expect.”

The Duchess looked perturbed.

“We ought to take a turn in the garden.”

“Drina, you have your lessons-” the Duchess chided.

“I do not wish to have my lessons.” She was clasping his hand. “Come to the garden.”

“Drina!”

She was leading him away and she was letting her. There was nothing she could do.

“I am sorry about my hair,” she said, turning back. “I knew if I did not act quickly they would all descend and we could not be alone.”

“We are hardly alone now.”

He glanced back at the house. The Duchess and Leopold were not hiding in the window overlooking the gardens. Alexandrina grimaced.

“I like your hair down,” he said. “Just as I admire a great many things about you...”

She smiled coyly. “Such as?”

“You wish me to enumerate them all?”

“Yes.”

“Such a summary might best be done in private...”

“I cannot wait for us to be in private.” She sighed. “I want more kisses. More...”

Alexandrina could not describe what she wanted. Just more. More of him. She pressed against him.

“Oh, that will get them out here.”

“I have thought about what you said. About arousal.” She took a breath. “I have found it very difficult to think of anything else...”

“I have warned you about this....”

“I think I have been aroused most of the time since you left me. Did you think of me?”

“Of course I did.”

“What is there besides kisses?”

He groaned.

“Once we are aroused, there is a process for dealing with that feeling, is there not?”

He shook his head. “You have no idea what you are doing.”

“Kiss me,” she demanded.

“Alexandrina-”

“Kiss me!”

He did as she bade for he could deny her nothing. It was a hazy dream, just the two of them, nothing beyond each other.

“Drina!,” the Duchess shouted.

“I did warn you...”

She took his arm, smiling as they walked towards the Duchess and Leopold.

“Majesty, I must protest...” said Leopold.

“Must you really?,” he sighed.

“Your advances towards my niece-”

“My advances,” Alexandrina corrected.

“Drina!,” the Duchess gasped.

“I should be able to kiss my fiancé anytime I like,” she insisted.

There was some stammering in German.

William spoke. “Yes, I may have forgotten to mention that we are to be married.”

“Without even asking permission!,” the Duchess gasped.

“I am not a child, I do not need your permission!,” Alexandrina shot back.

“Then my blessing!”

“Why should I ask for something you will never give? You do not want me to be happy! You never have!” She took her fiance’s hand again. “Come.”

They left the Duchess and Leopold.

“Unbelievable,” said Duchess. “Such ingratitude! And now she wishes to marry that- that-”

“Do you see the way he said nothing?”

“What?,” asked the Duchess.

He looked at her. “A young wife. An indulgent husband. This could serve us as well.”

“Leopold! You cannot be serious!”

“Oh, please, sister, think, his father and grandfather, both wretched men, one mad, one a born fool. Do you suppose he can escape it?”

“And then what? Drina is tied to a madman.”

“No. Drina will be regent for a madman. A regent who will need help.”

“But their children-”

“Assuming they have any. Then she would be alone and in need of a husband...” 

* * *

 

  
The day of the Privy Council arrived. Alexandrina had not slept and woke her dresser early. She had a new gown, some of her new jewels, but she wanted to look perfect. To look as if she belonged.

They rode in silence to St. James’ Palace and the king waited for she, mama and Leopold.

“Your Majesty.”

He kissed her hand. “Alexandrina.” He turned to the Duchess and Leopold. “How good to see you all.”

It was a knife in their sides. He smiled as he took Alexandrina’s arm.

“This will be relatively painless. A simple announcement and then the country will know.”

“And then we may set a date?”

He smiled. “Yes, we may set a date.”

“Good. I do not see why we should have to wait very long.”

“You are always so eager.”

They entered. Alexandrina on his arm was enough to arouse the council’s interest. As was the Duchess walking in as if it were her execution.

They bowed.

“My lords,” William began, “since the death of my father, I have ruled alone. Such an arrangement has given me no great pleasure except in giving you all total consternation...”

There were some laughs.

“So, I do think my announcement now will give us all great  pleasure. I have asked my cousin Princess Alexandrina Victoria, daughter of my late uncle, the Duke of Kent and Strathairn to marry me and she- rather surprisingly- has agreed.” He held her hand out to the lords. “I give to you your future queen.”

Alexandrina smiled through all of the congratulations and introductions.

“Uncle Cumberland,” said William.

“Your Majesty.”

“This must be such a great relief for you.”

“Majesty?”

“I know you have always been so concerned with the fact that it was only Alexandrina and I who kept you from the throne, always curious when we might marry, well, now that it is settled on both counts. You no longer need worry about the crown settling on your head.”

“Nothing is ever really settled...”

“I think it is quite settled,” said Alexandrina.

“I can simply feel the excitement oozing out of you, Uncle,” said William.

* * *

  
Back at Kensington, Alexandrina could not help but share the day’s events with Lehzen.

“I felt so out of place,” Alexandrina lamented. “All of those great men and I did not know what I had done to be there. I hardly knew any of their names!”

“You are not expected to know any of their names,” said the Duchess.

“What?”

“The King does not want you for your mind. He wants you to provide a son who can rule instead of you.”

“Of course he does not.”

“Has he said he does not expect children?”

“We have not discussed it.”

“Because it is obvious to anyone with half a brain. You could have been Queen Regnant, but now you will just be his broodmare.”

“You and Sir John wanted a regency, Mama. What difference is it?”

“You stupid girl.”

Her mother left.

“Lehzen, you do not agree with Mama surely?”

“The King is not the husband I would have chosen. No.”

“But I love him.”

“But you could have been Queen in your own right!”

“Lehzen...”

“Ask the King for the crown matrimonial.”

Alexandrina shook her head. “The crown matrimonial?”

“He would still be king and you would still rule after his death even if there was a child.”

“And what argument could I make in its favor? I have nothing to offer.”

“You still have yourself to offer. Say you will only marry him if you are granted status as co-ruler.”

“He can’t do that alone, he would have to get Parliament to allow it and they never will.”

“He is a smitten with you and he is clever. He will find a way.”

Alexandrina stepped back. “You propose I use his love for me as a weapon?”

“Love is a weapon.”

She shook her head. “No. He has been through too much. His wife died, their babies. I could not be so cruel.”

“And if your situations were reversed what do you suppose he would do?”

“He is not cruel. Nor will I be. I do not wish to start my marriage based on exploiting his feelings.” She shook her head. “No. I will not be so wretched to him.”

 


End file.
